Only to You I Can Lose
by Kamijou Konata
Summary: For the record, Fuji Shusuke has honestly admitted one thing: that someone he can happily lose a match with. And in the end, he realized that he can't afford to lose, for the sake of being the Dream Pair. -Mou owarisu yo, yatte mite ne.-
1. Glory Days

**Title:** Only to You I Can Lose

**Pairing:** Fuji - Eiji

**Disclaimer:** Konomi Takeshi-san owns Tenisu no Oujisama. I own this fanfiction, though.

**Foreword:** Aside from MomoEiji love story, I'm also for the Dream Pair. Fuji looks so cute when he's with Eiji so I'll torture them today. No love scenes for a while. And yes, I'm adding some japanese lyrics here, since they became inspirations to me. Translations are at the end of each fiction. Heno kappa!

* * *

_Kokoro kara omoeru yo deaete yokatta to  
Yasashii egao wasurenai you ni yakitsukete  
Arigatou kao o mite iesou ni nai kara  
Court ni sotto chiisaku tsubuyaita..._

--

_**File One: Glory Days**_

From the window where he was in, Eiji was blankly staring at the empty tennis courts adjacent to the school building, his mind still at their triumph at the Nationals.

It had been a month since their glorious victory, the start of autumn semester and the end of all seniors' tennis career for that year. All of them were back to ordinary school life and honestly, it was so hard to leave everything behind now. He sighed, and closed his eyes, feeling the gentle breeze of a gloomy autumn afternoon.

"So this is where you're hiding, Eiji..."

That familiar voice made him startle; it was his favorite best friend Fuji Shusuke who is also known as Seigaku Tennis Club's number one tennis prodigy. The said smiling guy walked closer to where Eiji was standing, and leaned on the window frame as well. He looked at what his friend was blankly staring, and he smiled once more.

"So, you're missing the courts as well?"

"Y-You, too, Fuji?" Eiji got curious.

"Well, who would not anyway?"

Both got so silent, and at the same refreshed those precious memories from their first year, up to the last moment when their freshman regular took the championship at the last tournament for Seishun Gakuen. They got so nostalgic all of the sudden, and it was unevitable, now that when the new spring semester come, they wouldn't be entering the same school nor courts ever again.

Fuji knew Eiji so well, he knew that the redhead was blue because of that fact, since when they were still freshmen, they actually wouldn't worry about next year's new semester, for they would surely come back into those courts; where they first picked up balls, became regulars last year, and now the champions during their last year in junior high school. To cheer Eiji up, he put his hand on his shoulder. Eiji looked at him.

"To be honest, we won't be leaving Seigaku, will we, Eiji?"

Kikumaru blinked for a second, then returned his perky smile. "Oh sure sure," and pointed at a building not so far from their location. "That's the high school department, and I'm sure we can still smash in here to give Kaoru-chan some trouble next year, haha."

The brown-haired smiled at what his classmate had said, but he wondered to see Eiji's mood shifted suddenly and turned seriousy again.

"Na, Fuji.." Eiji did sound serious, so Fuji had to take his smile away for a while. "Even during our first year, we haven't settled a match, have we?"

This made the genius surprised. "T-That's all of the sudden..."

"I just remembered, after I mentioned trouble. I don't know. I'm suddenly random, sorry Fuji." And it was followed with a wink.

Fuji sighed for a while, and smiled again. "But you know what, you're right. The first one we had was, when I had to let go of my depression when Tezuka kept his injury to me. You weren't a club member yet, but still I persuaded you to enter the courts. I was about to show you my first counter I would show Tezuka when Nakashima-sempai showed up, scolding us afterwards."

"And that Nakashima-sempai was the reason why I had to join your club and wear this jersey myself!"

"You know, you have been a better sempai than him, Eiji. It's evident. Go ask Momo and Echizen if you're doubting."

Eiji held a small blush on his cheeks as he smiled with glee, facing his friend with sparkling deep blue eyes. "R-Really, Fuji!? That makes me proud of myself, then." He paused for a moment. "H-Hey, how did you know-"

Shusuke chuckled. "To be honest, I really don't know about it, not until you showed that unusual hidden rage when we spoke of Nakashima-sempai."

His hidden hatred to their old senior and his will to be a great sempai for his kohai to beat that Naka-yaro; there's nothing he could hide from his best friend, that's for sure.

Minutes had passed, Eiji had gone quiet again, Fuji noticed. From their situation, they were like in a general review of all of those years they had in junior high school, and the prodigy was a little surprised- Eiji was doing this with him. He followed his classmate's silence, as he refreshed that first day he met that perky Kikumaru Eiji at the school ground of Seishun Gakuen two years ago. They shared the same classroom, they shared the same sports, and later on they shared the same experiences within Seigaku Tennis Club. True that time do swift so fast, and here they are... on that usual room where regulars had their meetings, reminiscing old times.

"Fuji," it was almost a whisper, but Fuji was surprised with it. Without facing the guy beside him, Eiji straightened his stand from leaning, eyes still concentrated on the courts. "Setting Naka-yaro aside, you haven't said anything about what I've told you before."

"W-What's it, Eiji?"

Eiji smirked. "Settling a match with you."

This time, Fuji's eyes blinked. W-Was that.. a smirk...?

"W-Well," Fuji searched for words. "Y-Yah, you're right. After that Nakashima-sempai incident, we never matched up anymore. Even in the usual selection of regulars."

Eiji nodded to agree, but he wasn't ready to hear the next thing Fuji would say...

"I always ask Tezuka to do so..."

Eiji's jaw dropped. "Y-You... what?"

Fuji looked at Eiji, and nonchalantly repeated his phrase. The redhead grunted a low 'huh'.

"That's not funny, Fuji!"

"But it's true. Since..." and the genius returned his usual smile, "... I can never ever use my counters to you, so I might lose."

Eiji's eyes narrowed. "So, you mean weaklings don't deserve to be your opponent, I quite understand that, Fuji-ko."

True that Kikumaru looked so disappointed, but he suddenly smiled and put his hand over Fuji's shoulder. "Saa, let's go get some munch. I bet Momo-chin and Ochibi are already waiting!"

They did went out with Momoshiro and Echizen later, but as they walked going to that usual food chain, Fuji was at the other boys' back, eyes lingering at his happy friend while clinging at Echizen. He felt a little down. He lost a crutial moment to tell Eiji something since the acrobatic player already cut their conversation with a food call. Actually, he meant what he had told Eiji- that if they would be matched up against each other, he might get lost. It was not because Eiji is no match to him, or Tezuka is the only one who could make him crumple on the court.

The truth was...

_... only to you I can lose... Eiji..._

--

_Within my heart, it's seems I'm so great that we have met  
Like your unforgettable gentle smiles, it is craved within  
Since I can't say "Thank you" while seeing your face  
I just whispered it softly in the court_

* * *

**Author's Note**: They're underlined words in here. Read these footnotes, hehe.

Naka-yaro: Naka-bastard. Since Eiji loves calling names, not only to his kohais and fellow seniors but also to his enemies. That's why I love him so much.

Fuji-ko: Just one of the few nicknames Fuji got from Eiji. And it sounded like a girl name, haha.


	2. Ever Since that Day

**File 2:** Ever Since that Day…

**Disclaimer:** Konomi Takeshi-san still owns everything about The Prince of Tennis.

**Foreword:** I was depressed because I couldn't purchase that thing I want to purchase… and yah, I thought of discontinuing this and start my MomoLovesEiji masterpiece, but obviously, I changed my mind until the last minute, heheh.

By the way, the lyrics written on the first file was from "Thank you for…", a song sung by Echizen Ryoma.

**Warning:** Fuji angst? Hmmm...

* * *

_Seishun Gakuen._

_I myself decided to enter this private school, despite its distance from my home. It was not because of its flashy features or anything. I was not after its popularity as one of the greatest schools on Kantou district and the school where the Samurai Echizen Nanjirou attended before._

_It would be an adventure, and besides..._

_I never expected that I would be meeting him there again..._

_A fated encounter, I guess..._

--

_Our story actually started at the month of Summer Festival, where my family and I went to the nearest shrine in our area to celebrate. I was with my older sister and a younger brother, and together, we went to see different stalls and stores build inside the shrine grounds._

_One funny moment happened, and that's when I got lost; I had loosen my hold to my sister and even before I knew it, I was already alone in the midst of thick crowd._

_I never knew that getting lost was troublesome, but since I was confident while I'm on my own, I settled not to give up and continued my search to reconcile with my family._

_It was already noon and I couldn't walk anymore. I sat on a stone bench and stared on the continuous flow of people passing before me. It was seemed endless and though I was not on its middle, I felt so small and I suddenly sulked.  
_

_Just then, I heard a hard sigh on my side. I immediately shifted my sight and saw this boy sitting centimeters away from me. He looked exhausted, with his slow pants and sweaty face._

_Just when did he get near me? I never sensed his approach that time._

_Maybe he noticed that I was staring so he looked at me as well._

_I blinked afterwards as I observe his face more. Big deep blue cat-like eyes, flipped red hair, fair complexion and a little band-aid on his left cheek. He also blinked at me, but suddenly grinned, which gave me some chills._

_But those chills faded when he chuckled at my reaction and said, "Hoi!"_

_Strange expression, but it gave me a little hint that he wasn't a bad guy after all._

_He told me his name, and shook hands with me; and that meant we're already friends, then nonchalantly opened that he was also lost, with a smile._

_Seemed that he was not worried about his condition- since he could still smile with it- so I felt a little alarmed with it. How could someone enjoy such situation?_

_I tried explaining my side, telling him to stop smiling and that we should go see the lost and found corner to seek help for us._

_But he kept smiling._

_In addition to that, he once told me this:_

_"Worrying won't do any better. Keep the positive energy and just relax."_

_That was easy for him to say, but it was hard to ride on his optimism, especially when we were already spending hours sitting there._

_Minutes later, out of the blue, he noticed the near tennis courts at our backs, and he even stood at the bench to see it clearly._ (A/N: Shrines in Japan are somewhat elevated and so, Eiji saw the tennis courts located below the shrine.) _I didn't want to continue trusting his happy mode, but he suddenly took my hand, inviting me to see the view. As we watched those ant-like players rallying, his blab about his interest in the sports moved on. I also loved tennis so our stories went in exchange, until I suddenly forgot about my situation. My anxieties was changed with laughter and cheers. I was no longer depressed, and he did save me from it._

_His wonderful optimism lifted my spirits, and I was happy..._

_Later on, we got the chance to see the wonderful fireworks that signal the closure of the festival. As the sparkle lights painted the starry night sky, I always side-glanced at his shiny smile, and somehow I managed to adopt that kind of smile- the one with no worries and carefree..._

_In the end, my sister had found me on our location, and she was so worried. She thanked him for he had accompanied me long enough, but he said it was nothing, and that he knew his way home. Holding on to my sister's hand tight, I waved him goodbye, and seconds later, I saw him facing the other direction- maybe he would try to go home out on his own._

_Months went on, and I was already in middle-school. I thought that I wouldn't be able to meet him again, since I decided to attend Seigaku. I don't know if it was coincidence or fate, but I again met him there, and the best part, we were classmates. I never expected for that moment, but that made my heart smile, and I was glad..._

_As time passed by, I'd learned more about him- his personality, behavior and attitude- and we were drawn closer._

_An incident happened, and to brush my depression off, I invited him to enter the tennis court to play with me, though I got no permission from my seniors. We got caught, and scolded us, but I didn't expect him to be defensive and answered on my senior back._

_Ever since then, he decided to join the tennis club. I was clueless about his intention, except that I do know that he's interested in the sport-_

_... and that's when my world began to shatter._

_It was only a week after he had registered, but he was already blabbering about that "doubles-kun". His stories about him and his 'boring' play style suddenly became a constant subject of conversation, replacing those old happy ones. They even got closer, and even before I knew it, they already formed an agreement to be a doubles pair, until he could defeat doubles-kun in an official match._

_While he was happily sharing those moments they had with me, I always showed him my smile I copied from him. I even went on cheering on him, copying those he did on me before. But deep inside, I was crumpled, like a trash._

_Deep within me, I knew it hurt so much, but I went on supporting him, filling myself with positive energy, just like he said before._

_True that we got apart on our second year, and my attention diverted to someone else somehow..._

_... but now that we're again joined in one the same classroom, how could I ever repair that closeness that had been scratched off from us?_

_Am I still feeling insecure, since he and Oishi had been officially partners for two years now?_

_Am I feeling awkward to let him know that the Dream Pair could have been the best among any pairs ever formed?_

_..._

_Maybe..._

_Even so, I'm still happy._

_I can still see those smiles._

_I don't want to take them away from his lips._

_Besides, worrying won't do any better. I'll just keep this positive energy, and relax._

_Eiji is still my best friend._

_My most precious friend._

_And watching his back would be the best contribution I'd do for him to be infinitely happy..._

--

The notebook was closed, and Eiji couldn't help but to wipe his tears away. He put the note back under Fuji's desk and paused to stare at the empty chair before him. He suddenly closed his fist, followed by his eyes.

Minutes later, he went back to his own chair to pick his things up and left their classroom, with a smile.

--

_Toki wo koete ikeru hazu sa ima  
Azayaka ni utsushidasu  
Mirai wo kimi no kokoro no keshiki wo  
Soshite tabidatsu kono michi ni furisosogu hikari no naka  
Ashita e mukatte aruki dasou koko kara bokura_

* * *

**More Author's Notes:**

_Right now we have to go to exceed time,  
Vividly moving future is your heart's scenery  
Futhermore, we will set a trip on this road in the pouring light  
From now on we'll start walking to meet up with tomorrow_

-Departures by Aozu and Cap to Bin

--

And one thing, why does Fuji has a diary?  
How did Eiji find that private note?  
And how would I end this one?

On my next update, hahaha.


	3. My Dream Pair

**File 3:** My Dream Pair

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these princes. They own my heart instead…

**Author's Note:** "Departures" by Aozu and Cap to Bin and "Thank you for…" by Minagawa Junko (Echizen Ryoma) is my LSS these days and I can't help it. Because of them, I am so inspired to write something poetic and nonsense at the same time (hoe?).

I do love Eiji and I'll make it obvious.

And yes, Tsuda Kenjirou is my crush… (Inui Sadaharu's kakkoi seiyuu xD)

* * *

_For minutes, a third year tennis club member's sermon overflowed over one of the school courts. It seemed that enjoy bawling and torturing those two little brats who used the court without any consent, but it was ceased with a hard land of a racket on the ground. Later on, a younger voice yelled back._

_"Let me tell you this, Mr. Sempai. I don't care who has the right on this damn courts, whoever and whatever bla bla bla you're talking about, but bullying freshmen is a way shameful for a big guy like you!"_

_Nakashima's vein twitched. "W-Why, you-"_

_"N-No wait, Nakashima-sempai!" Fuji put his hands on Eiji's shoulders. "Eiji, listen, you should apologize-"_

_"Apologize? No way! It's his fault, I'm just being honest. He has no right to bully you just because he is two years older, when you're cooler than he is!"_

_"So... a little twerp like you who is not even an official tennis club member wants to show off his coolness to his friend to save him? Impressive!"_

_The boy's fiercing deep blue eyes glared back at the senior student as he point the racket forward, and he grinned. "I'll show you how a little twerp can make you kneel on the ground, Sempai-sama..."_

--

It was a chilly morning, but the tennis genius was standing alone in front of one of the tennis courts, and it was the one which he and Eiji used once when they were still freshmen. He was just still, replaying that first attempt he had on showcasing his counter, only that it was distracted.

Almost all of his co-regulars had tasted his triple counters- especially Tezuka, Inui and Echizen later on- except Kikumaru Eiji. He thought that Tezuka Kunimitsu was the only person he avoided having a serious match inside the courts after all these years...

Why would he intentionally ask their captain to never include his name on the block where Eiji was during the monthly regular selection, then?

Why couldn't he make Eiji experience his real strength in the court so that he could be fair to everyone?

Maybe it had something to do with that sudden match between Nakashima and Kikumaru two years ago. Eiji did make his sempai knelt that time, and the reason why the said senior retire from playing tennis later on when his friend entered the club. The redhead showcased his flashy acrobatic skills that moment, and it was not just a simple show-off of his skills. Eiji did it to take the blame from him and make his senior stop from scolding him.

That might be true.

So, he had been grateful all these years for what his best friend had done for him...

... that he meant to avoid serious, even practice matches with Eiji so that he couldn't use his counters on him.

Funny.

--

Fuji reached his seat and sighed first before pulling off his chair. He noticed something strange so he shifted his head on the opposite row. Eiji's seat was empty.

Their morning classes ended without the perky boy showing up, and it was unusual for Kikumaru to be absent from school, except for special occasions. It was already lunch time, so Fuji decided to leave their classroom and take a random walk for a while.

Oishi seemed to be out of his own class as well, so was Kawamura. He was about to reach the first section of the third year when a hand landed on his shoulder, followed by a familiar strike of thick eyeglasses. The tennis prodigy, since not surprised with the act, smiled at the one behind him. "It's been a while... Inui..."

--

"Have you heard about the special club activity Ryuuzaki-sensei has planned?"

The shorter boy shook his head, so Inui looked back as his notebook, "It seems that Tezuka has approved it, so we'll be gathering on the courts after class. Please inform Eiji as well for me."

Fuji's smile, somehow, was subtracted with glee. "Uh, I'm afraid he can't come. He's not around today."

"Oh?" and the data man fixed his glasses. "It's strange for Eiji to skip classes."

"... I know..."

--

After four weeks of leaving the courts, the Seigaku Tennis Club members again filled up their favorite place in school. Everyone got to see each other again after a long while, even the regulars had their own reunions. Ryuuzaki-sensei's plan was revealed, and it was a special tennis tournament between the Junior club, headed by Tezuka and the Senior club, headed by Yamato Yudai. Since the Junior club brought Seigaku on huge victory, not only on the previous District and Kantou Region tournaments, but also In the Nationals for the first time, their coach thought that her boys deserve appreciation and respect, and with Yamato's kind approach, they planned a great friendly matches between the junior high school and high school club members to experience something different, just before the champions graduate.

It sounded fun... only that two of the junior club's prodigies were away- Echizen Ryoma who was still in America, they think; and Kikumaru Eiji who was suddenly out of school in an unknown reason.

The clubs had a week to prepare themselves, and so, another hardship would start in the middle of that chilly autumn season.

--

For days, Eiji was still away, and it made Fuji a little worried. With it, he put out his 'special' notebook from under his desk and opened it in random, but a little piece of paper fell from it. The close-eyed guy wondered what could that be so he picked it up. He got so surprused with the the note written on it:

_"Zannen munen, mata raishuu"_

His blue eyes widen with disbelief: Eiji himself read his private notes!?

Panicking, he called Eiji's house, but his elder sister said that he was out of town with his grandparents and got a specail excuse from school. The boy wasn't satisfied. He tried dialing his friend's cellphone. It was out of reach. He even consulted their fellow tennis mates if Eiji had told them something funny or weird about him or a notebook. No one had an idea, good thing.

Despite that, Fuji was still depressed. Everything he felt for his special friend was indicated there, and it was read by the one he'd felt attractions with! He felt like melting that time.

How could he possibly face Eiji by the time they meet face to face?

And speaking of meeting, they did meet, later after class that day. The energetic boy was happily torturing Echizen in his arms, since both of them came to school at the same time. Momoshiro seemed to join the fun.

Fuji tried to avoid his classmate for a while, but it was too late; Eiji had noticed his arrival already.

_This must be it... All I got to do now is to tell him that all those things written in they were not really-_

"Fuji Fuji!! Hisashiburi da nyaa!" Eiji even had to raise both of his hands to wave, and seconds later, he hopped toward the suddenly tensed genius and grabbed his hand. Fuji held a small blush.

"Let's go, we'll play doubles against Inui and Kaidou. This will be fun!!"

"... but Eiji... you..."

Eiji paused for a moment, looking at the seemed nervous Fuji before him as the boy continued, ".. you actually.. learned something about me... didn't you...?"

The pressure between them heated up, and Fuji knew, there was a hidden disgust inside Eiji. He might be afraid to show it, since Kikumaru isn't the type of a friend who would hurt him by avoiding or ignoring him after all that.

"Fuji, worrying really won't do any better, you know. Don't lose the positive and just keep relaxed, okay?" and it was followed by a wink, his hand got a tighter grip on his hand.

Fuji felt a heart-warming feeling inside him, and he couldn't help but to do a _real_ smile- not that usual one he had on everyone nor the one he copied from Eiji. It was the one which originally came inside his heart, and he was so grateful.

"Eiji, you're such a wonderful thing, don't you know that?"

The boy grinned. "I know. You showed me that I am. Thank you, Fuji."

_I thought that copying some of our lessons that day was a good idea, so I picked up one of your notes and accidentally, I discovered something you thought I shouldn't known..._

_But with it..._

_I finally realized that somehow, I am something for you._

_Even before I entered the club, I knew that you're someone different when you were in a match, so I felt so small when I'm near you..._

_... but I never thought that despite our differences, despite all those circumstances that came between us, I was a real friend to you._

_I was someone who you purely accepted and appreciated._

_So right now, after abandoning and leaving you for a year, let me show you that I can be more than that Eiji you used to know..._

_... that the one you had met up in the summer festival has grown into someone you wouldn't expect..._

_... and it's all because of you..._

_My most favorite best friend in the whole world!_

--

The rally ended up with a super spin of the tennis ball on the ground, and it was impossible to return it. The freshmen trio excitedly yell in chorus: it was Tsubame Gaeshi.

Eiji looked a little tensed after that. The scores read 40-30, Fuji leading at 4-4.

After a while, he displayed his usual grin. "Unnya, that was a dangerous one. Don't let me see how that spin moves, or I'll return your favorite counter."

"Eiji, like you said, if I win this match, you'll be my doubles partner next semester, right? But if you win, you'll retire from playing as well." Fuji looked serious.

"A deal is a deal. A man can't take back his words just because he wants to."

It was the tensai's turn to grin. _"Meaning, I can't afford to lose this one..."_

Fuji served the ball swiftly, and another long rally was happening.

Every club member was so tensed just by watching their match, since it was the first serious one the boys had and Eiji's tennis career was in line. Oishi, who was beside Tezuka, chuckled.

"All I could do now is to wish I never had this wrist damage."

"But I am confident that even if you'll retire from playing next year, your partner will have someone to become the Senior Club's next feared Golden Pair," Inui added.

"Not only that," Momoshiro suddenly uttered. "They are our one and only Dream pair."

Seigaku's little pillar of support bowed his head and smiled as the score read 5-4, Fuji in lead...

--

_Renzoku de tsuki ga naku to mo  
Kitto chance wa aru  
Kakedasou mayoi mo naku arata ni  
Hora ne Happy Song!_

* * *

**Notes... again:**

_Even though when there's a continuous absence of the moon  
There's still a chance  
Walking fast without losing the way, towards the new-  
Look, it's a Happy Song!_

- Happy Song, Kikumaru Eiji (Takahashi Hiroki)

--

Huh, this is done...?  
Hmm...  
I can't put something spicy between Fuji and Eiji so sorry, I am dumb in those scenes.. .-.  
And for the record, I have to say that this episode is an idea from the song indicated above this notes, hahaha


End file.
